


Dec 8: Apothecary

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Children of Hades December Prompts [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, December prompt, Do I look like a mind reader?, Gen, morning panic, ready for school, rude wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Hazel has to wake up Nico and Lily to find her History book in the morning.





	Dec 8: Apothecary

"Where's my History book?"

Lily sat up with a groan to the morning light and Hazel's voice.

"Isn't it on the table?" She pulled on a sweater and went out into the living space. Hazel shot her a panicked stare.

"No! Would I be asking if it was?"

Lily's glasses floated into her hand. "Okay. Last night, I left it on the table. Did we move it?"

"I don't remember. We talked about the mist and magic and then went to bed. Or at least I did. Nico!"

Lily scanned the upturned room, ignoring the abandoned cups and plates from last night's dinner.

"Nico! Wake up."

Hazel yanked off Nico's blanket. He squinted up at her.

"Can't I sleep in?"

"Did you move my textbook last night?"

"What?"

"Did you-"

"No. Didn't you leave it in the kitchen?"

"Why would I leave it in the kitchen?"

"Do I look like a mind reader? Give me back the blanket."

Hazel dumped the wad of black and blue cloth on his head.

"Here you go, Hazel." Lily held the book out over the counter from the kitchen. "Do you have everything else?"

"Yes, thank you." Hazel rushed to put her stuff together. "You know we're prepping for the games today?"

"I vaguely remember it being mentioned."

"Oh, my Gods, Lily. It means we're doing practice runs and drills as a group. No solo training like what you teach."

Lily smirked. "I know, Hazel. I'll have dinner ready when you get home."

"You are impossible." Hazel quickly hugged Lily with one arm. "I love you, Sis."

"Uhm, yes?" Lily thought to hug Hazel back one moment too late as Hazel rushed to open the front door.

"See you after training."

Lily yawned. The door swung shut behind the dark skinned girl. Lily blinked at the light coming in through the window. Walking back into her room, she pulled off the sweater and curled back up in her bed.


End file.
